Waltworks College
by chelsey101
Summary: Elsa is finally pursuing her dreams and attending Waltworks College, where she can finally explore both her passion for business and her love of singing. Along the way, she navigates challenges with a charming, playful boy who might just win over her heart and loyal, fun-loving friends by her side who show her that just anything might be possible.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story, even though I have read a lot of fanfiction. I hope that it is good and you enjoy reading it.

I started this story a while ago, but I stopped writing. Over a year later, I've come back to and decided to continue the story. I took it down, and I've made some edits to what I already had. I think that I've improved as a writer, but I'd love to hear feedback.

This story is mainly Jelsa, but it also contains Kristanna and Eugenzel. Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup are also in the story. It is also a modern AU, and it takes place when they are all at Waltworks College. Elsa, Jack, and Flynn are juniors; Kristoff and Rapunzel are sophomores; and Hiccup, Merida, and Anna are freshmen.

Chapter 1 – The First Day Back

Anna woke up, yawning, and struggled to find her loudly beeping phone on her cluttered nightstand. She finally found the snooze button and snuggled back in her purple covers.

 _Why am I waking up at seven in the morning?_ she thought. _It's Saturday, isn't it . . ._

"Wait," she exclaimed, "It's Saturday! Ooooh, today's the day, today's the day! I gotta get ready!"

She jumped out of bed in her green pajama shorts and old t-shirt and rushed down the hallway. An idea struck her head and she quieted down, tiptoeing to her older sister Elsa's room.

Elsa's room was like a winter wonderland, with pale blue walls with white snowflake decals scattered around abstractly; the wall with the windows on the left side of her room had a corkboard covered with pictures and a poster of a kitten. Her bed, desk and curtains were an off-white color, and her comforters and the beanie chair in the corner were grey. Anna's room, however, was the exact opposite of her sister's It was filled with bright, lively patterns and colors. Anna's walls were green, with one teal accent wall on the far end with her window. Her curtains, and covers were lilac with a geometric print. Her walls were covered in posters of her favorite things – Beyoncé, adorable puppies, inspirational quotes, and more celebrities.

Anna quietly opened the door and saw Elsa sleeping on the edge of her bed, her hand dangling near the floor where her white iPhone laid. She jumped onto Elsa and yelled, "Boo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Elsa screamed, falling off of her bed and consequently dragging Anna down with her, too. "Anna, you are dead! I'm serious, never, _ever_ , do that again!

"Sorry, sis," Anna said, pouting. "But I'm just so excited! I finally get to see my college for the first time!"

"Anna, it's going to be my first time too, since I'm transferring." Elsa chuckled, picking herself up off of the ground. "And I'm not bouncing around like you."

Anna got up off of the floor too and crossed her arms. "Yeah . . . but you're boring! Get ready quickly, I don't want to be late!" With that, she waltzed out of the room, humming a song under her breath.

Elsa picked up her phone from the ground and checked it to see if she had any new messages. Rapunzel had texted her to confirm that they would meet at eleven in front of the main building of the campus.

Rapunzel was her bubbly, blonde cousin who had agreed to give her and Anna a tour around campus since they were new. Rapunzel had known that Elsa was nervous, and was sweet enough to offer to show them the way around in the college, since she was a sophomore and had a year's worth of experience at Waltworks College. Waltworks was a special college that focused on incorporating the arts into engineering and business fields. It had been Elsa's dream to go to Waltworks, but she was too scared at first to apply for a college with partial focus on arts when her parents wanted her to inherit the family business. Luckily, when Elsa had confessed to her parents that she wanted to do something new, they had eventually understood. Now Elsa was going to Waltworks College to follow her dreams; she was even transferred into her third year instead of starting as a freshman again, since she was already majoring in business and had excellent grades.

Elsa hurriedly got ready, not wanting to upset Anna or be late to meet Rapunzel. She brushed her teeth and showered at top speed. She then chose to wear a light blue tank top paired with black cutoff shorts; she also put on her regular silver locket and some black converse. Elsa decided to put her hair into a French braid with her bangs teased a little and applied tinted chapstick, mascara, and light foundation.

She went downstairs and saw her parents and Anna sitting at the table in the kitchen. Anna was already dressed in an olive green skirt and white shirt, gobbling down chocolate chip pancakes. Her hair was in a half-up and she wore her regular white and black Vans.

Elsa took a seat and smiled. "Thanks for making pancakes, Mom. They smell great."

"They taste great, too," Anna said teasingly over a mouthful of pancake.

"Anna," their mother chided, laughing. She then turned to Elsa and said, "I wanted you to have a special goodbye breakfast. You need to be well fed on your first day at a new college. What if you get lost? What if –"

"It'll be fine, Mom," Elsa assured her. "I promise. I'll call you every week. And of course we can come and visit once every month, the college is only two and a half hours away."

Her dad added, "Eleanor, our baby girls are grown up now. They are beautiful, strong, capable women, and they can take care of themselves. But, I'll miss you girls, too."

"Aw, Daddy," Anna said. "We'll miss you, too. And I'll always be your little girl."

"Same here," said Elsa, her eyes watering.

After the two sisters ate and said their goodbyes to their parents, they grabbed their suitcases and headed out of the door to Elsa's car. Elsa hopped into the driver's seat and Anna took shotgun.

"Here we go," Elsa remarked, pulling out of their driveway. She took a last look at their house, at her parents waving at them from the doorstep. She would miss this place – but at the same time, she was excited for a new adventure.

Anna turned on the radio and the two sisters sat in a comfortable silence as Elsa drove to the college.

Elsa stepped out into the parking lot and opened the trunk to grab her matching suitcase and duffel bag.

"Shoot," she mumbled as she slung the duffel bag over her shoulder, suddenly remembering something.

"What happened, Elsa?" Anna said, reaching into the trunk for her suitcase and backpack.

"I forgot –"

"Your purse?" Anna grinned, holding up a white bag. "You left it at the table. You're welcome."

Elsa sighed relieved and took the bag from Anna. "Thanks, sis. You're a lifesaver."

They walked to the campus' main building, lugging their heavy bags behind them.

Elsa leaned against a brick pillar when they got to the entrance of the main building. She spun around as she thought she heard someone call her name and spotted Rapunzel walking towards them with a suitcase.

"Anna, Elsa!" their cousin cried, breaking out into a run. "It's been forever!"

"Punzie!" Anna exclaimed, dropping her luggage near Elsa's feet. She pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug.

"Hey, give me a turn to hug her, too!" Elsa teased. Anna let go of Rapunzel and stuck out her tongue. Elsa embraced Rapunzel and stepped back to take a look at her. She was wearing pink shorts and a loose white t-shirt with white braided sandals. Her hair was out loose and reached her waist and she had on a golden layered necklace.

Elsa said, "How are you, Punzie? What's up?"

"Nothing much," Rapunzel said. "Oh yeah, have I told you that Flynn goes here, too?"

"Only a million times," Anna joked.

Elsa giggled. Flynn was Rapunzel's boyfriend; they had met and started dating during Punzie's freshman year at Waltworks. Flynn had a bit of a "bad boy" reputation, but Punzie claimed that he was truly sweet inside. The two had officially started dating over the summer.

"So," Punzie said, checking her watch, "First we'll get our dorm keys and I'll show you where you're dorms are, and we could unpack after that if you want. Then I'll show you around campus. What do you think?"

"That sounds good," Elsa agreed. "But let's get something to eat after we unpack our stuff."

"We'll have to walk a little to get to the dorms. They are a couple minutes away from this main building," Punzie added.

The three girls strolled to the dorm building, enjoying the sunny, eighty degree weather and the nice scenery. The college grounds were beautiful, with a small lake, gazebos, and many open areas. Greenery and colorful flowers decorated the grass, and they passed multiple fountains and statues.

Punzie led them into the girls' dorm building and cheerfully greeted a young woman sitting at the desk in the front.

"Hello," the woman said to Elsa. "Are you a freshman? I don't seem to recognize you."

"I'm new," Elsa said, feeling a bit offended at the "freshman" remark.

"Well, then, I'm Meg," the lady said, extending her hand to Elsa. "And you are?"

"Elsa," she said. "And this is my younger sister Anna. She's a freshman, and I'm a transfer. I'm actually in my junior year."

"My bad," Meg apologized, shrugging. "Didn't mean to offend you. So Punz, your dorm is the same as last year's, but your roommate is now someone else – Elsa Arendelle, looks like. Oh, I guess that's you." She gestured to Elsa and handed her keys to the dorm.

"Whoo!" Rapunzel yelled, high fiving Elsa. "We're roomies!"

"And Anna Arendelle, you're in room 1440 with Merida DunBroch. She's probably a freshman, too, 'cause I don't know her." Meg handed Anna's keys to her, too.

Anna looked a bit disappointed, but she perked up when Rapunzel added, "Anna, that's the room next to ours!"

"Yay! We're practically neighbors, sis," Anna said, elbowing Elsa. "And you, too, Punz."

They waved goodbye to Meg and walked to their dorms.

"We're on the third floor," Punzie explained on the elevator. "There are only four floors in the building. Oh, and these elevators are super slow, so everyone usually takes the stairs."

They got out of the elevator and walked to the end of the hallway to where their dorms were.

Anna opened her door and looked at the drab, white room sadly. "Oh. Is it supposed to like that?"

Rapunzel laughed. "They look better when they are decorated. See, come look at mine."

Anna peeked into Rapunzel's and Elsa's dorm. One side was plain, like hers was, but the other side at the end of the dorm was decorated by Rapunzel. Two of the walls were purple, and the one on the far side with a window was midnight blue, covered in a mural of a night sky with lanterns. The bed was covered in pink blankets and several fuzzy pink and purple throw pillows. There was a small, wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

"My other roommate must have transferred. I didn't like her much anyways," Rapunzel shrugged. "Half of this is blank because she had to remove her decorations before. But we'll have a lot of fun decorating our rooms, guys! Maybe your roommate would even want to decorate with us Anna."

"I hope," Anna said. "You know, we should unpack after we decorate."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Rapunzel said. "Let's just go get something to eat. And don't you guys worry. You are going to _love_ it here at Waltworks."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited about this chapter, because lots of important characters are introduced to the story. This chapter has also been edited. Hope you enjoy! : )**

Rapunzel sat down in a booth with black leather seats and grabbed a menu from the glass table. Elsa looked around the café as she followed behind her. It seemed to follow a modern theme, with sleek looking décor and lots of natural lighting. There was a view of the faraway beach outside from the booth that Rapunzel had chosen, and Elsa could barely see the calm, green water over the cityscape.

Punzie gestured to Elsa and Anna to sit down. "This café is one of my favorite places to eat. They have really good coffee, and the sandwiches are to _die_ for."

Anna sat down next to Punzie, and Elsa took the opposite side of the booth. They browsed through the menus quietly for a minute or two.

Anna broke the silence. "So, will someone come around and take orders? I mean, that's a bit unusual for a café."

"Yeah, it is," a male voice chipped in, startling Elsa and Anna. "But we like to be a little different here at the Ice Huas Café."

Punzie cried, "Oh, Kristoff! This is Anna and Elsa. They're my cousins, and they're going to Waltworks, too. Anna, Elsa, meet Kristoff. He's a server here, and he also goes to Waltworks."

"Oh, that's cool," Anna chimed in.

"Uh, yeah," Kristoff said, suddenly looking shy. A brief, awkward silence passed.

"I like the café's name," Elsa said. "Does it mean something?"

Kristoff looked glad for a familiar topic and said, "Haus is German for house. So, you could call it the Ice House, really. The name is pretty clever, since we're famous for our iced coffee."

"Iced Coffee?" Anna asked excitedly. "That's my absolute favorite!"

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck. "It's my favorite too, actually," he smiled. " . . . And what can I get you girls, today?"

Rapunzel went for a lemonade and panini, Elsa took latte and pesto sandwich, and Anna chose the specialty iced coffee and a bagel sandwich. Kristoff wrote down their orders and left, still grinning.

"Someone's into you, Anna," Elsa whispered slyly.

Anna looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Duh, Kristoff," giggled Elsa. "Didn't you notice the way he was looking at you?" Of course, Anna _was_ oblivious enough to not notice a helicopter flying right above her head.

Anna blushed. "Maybe, I don't know."

Rapunzel cut into the conversation. "Well, let me explain Waltworks to you anyways, so you have a general idea of the college when I give you that tour."

"Go ahead, Punz," Elsa said.

"Okay, so there are five big buildings. The biggest one is our main building. It's pretty much engineering and technology. The second biggest is mostly medicine. The third biggest is business, finance, and things like that. The other two buildings are for the arts. One has everything related to music – practice rooms for singing, instruments, music theory, and all of that stuff. The other has our dance and art studios. There's a courtyard in the middle of everything. Oh, and the cafeteria! That's beside the main building."

While Punzie had been explaining, another server had come and set down three trays with the girls' food.

Anna took a sip of her caramel iced coffee and sighed. "This is _so_ good. By the way, what are you majoring in, Punzie?"

"I'm doing electrical engineering," Rapunzel said. "And my fine art is painting. As you probably know, we all have to have a fine art on top of the regular majors. What are you two majoring in?"

"Business and piano/singing – I'm doing the combo class," Elsa replied.

Anna pitched in, "And I'm doing architecture and general dance. I'm able to choose a more specific category of dance in sophomore year."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. "I had to take general visual arts last year. I just got to choose painting this year, since I'm a sophomore now. I can't wait! It's going to be really exciting!"

The three girls finished eating and walked out of the café. Punzie had insisted on paying, as a welcome treat to Waltworks. They were just headed to the main building when Elsa heard Punzie screaming, "Eugene!" and launching herself onto her unsuspecting boyfriend who she had spotted in front of them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Flynn, said, pulling away from the hug. "I didn't see you there. How are you?"

After some more PDA and a sickeningly cute conversation complete with a very long kiss, Rapunzel turned towards Elsa and Anna. "Oh my gosh, I'm so rude. Eugene, this is Elsa and Anna. They're my cousins, and this is the first year at Waltworks for both of them. Elsa's is a junior, though."

Flynn looked at Elsa and grinned. "Judging from Punzie's description, I'm guessing you're Elsa and the carrot head is Anna." Anna looked rather pissed at that remark and was about to fire something back when Flynn continued, "So where did you transfer from, Elsa?"

"Harvard," Elsa said.

"Whoa, you left Harvard for Waltworks?" Flynn exclaimed. "I mean Waltworks is a pretty big and widely respected arts and tech college, but it's not exactly something along the lines of Harvard!"

Elsa frowned at that – she didn't want to be judged just because she left Harvard for an arts college. It was her personal decision after all, and she was finally doing something that made _her_ happy. "Well, I didn't want to be a cookie-cutter, perfect student at Harvard. I wanted to do something different, and that's why I'm here now."

She heard another masculine voice pitch in, "Don't mind Flynn. He's just a little blunt – he doesn't mean to be rude."

Elsa looked in the direction of the voice and was momentarily stunned when she saw who it belonged to. He had white hair – even whiter than hers – and ocean blue, sparkling eyes. There was a sort of boyish charm to his features, but his sculpted face still somehow looked older and mature. Elsa broke out of a trance as she realized that she was staring at him and he was staring back at her. She looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Oh, yeah," Flynn said. "This is my friend, Jack. Jack, this is Elsa and Anna, Rapunzel's cousins."

"Hey," Jack greeted, smirking. "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you, too," Elsa stuttered.

Anna grinned mischievously to herself. _So Elsa finally has a crush. This is going to be fun_ , she thought.

"So, what are you majoring in," Jack asked Elsa.

"Business, and my fine art is the piano/singing class," Elsa said. "And you?"

"Mechanical engineering, same as Flynn. But my arts class is the guitar/singing class. We'll probably be in the same class a lot of times, since they like to do duets with piano and guitar."

"And in case you were wondering," Flynn said, dramatically draping an arm over Jack's shoulder, "I am doing band – saxophone, actually." He wiggled his eyebrows. "It woos all the ladies."

Rapunzel coughed.

"Well, really only you, Punz. But it really is a shame that my incredibly sexy charm can't be seen all around the world." Flynn sighed. "But alas, at least I have already wood the most beautiful maiden into my arms already."

Punzie giggled as Flynn wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Anna fake gagged. "Okay, this is getting too cute, guys. Punzie was actually just about to give us a tour of the college, and I'd like to know where I'm going on Monday. Actually, you two should come with us for the tour."

"Sure," Jack said, shrugging. "And I guess Flynn wants to come too, for some more _quality time_ with you, Punzie."

"Don't be jealous," Rapunzel said, sticking out her tongue and laughing. She walked into the building, the rest of them following behind her.

Elsa found herself distracted as Punzie led her around, babbling on about the lecture halls and different subjects. Her eyes kept drifting towards a certain someone, and she found herself staring at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Elsa?" she heard Rapunzel saying. "Elsa, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Elsa said, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh yeah, of course!"

Punzie looked a bit unconvinced, but continued, "So, anyway, over here there's a…"

Elsa drifted away from Rapunzel towards the back of the group. She shook her head at herself and sighed, mumbling, "Come on, Elsa. You're here to follow your dreams. Now is definitely not the time to get distracted by a cute guy."

She focused on Rapunzel again, who was leading them to two slightly smaller buildings on the edge of the campus. "And here is the arts section! The right building has the dance and visual arts studios I told you about, and the building on the left is for music stuff. I can take you to see the studios first, and then we can look at the music building."

Anna whined, "That much more? This is taking too long! It's already three!"

"So?" Elsa asked.

"It's almost been two hours since lunch. I'm hungry!" Anna cried.

Rapunzel chuckled, "Only you would be hungry two hours after lunch. Well, I guess we could split up, if you want. Flynn and I can take you to see the dance studios, since you're doing dance, Anna. But I don't know about Elsa…"

"I can show her around the music building," Jack chimed in. "I know it pretty well. I mean, if that's fine with Elsa."

Anna slyly said, "I can assure you that is _definitely_ fine with Elsa. Well, come on, let's hurry! There's a pack of Oreos waiting for me in my suitcase!" Anna skipped off, dragging Punzie and Flynn behind her.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, so, do you want to go now?" Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Elsa squeaked. She immediately felt mortified at the odd noise that had come out of her mouth and cleared her throat. "I mean, let's go."

"So…" Jack said as they walked into the building. "What got you interested in piano and singing? I just wondered, since you're taking the class."

"Oh, I've been playing piano ever since I was a little girl," Elsa said fondly, smiling at the remembrance of old, sweet memories. "I think I started playing when I was seven, maybe a little before that. At first it was just because my parents were forcing me, but I grew to really love the instrument. There's just something about playing that makes me feel at peace."

"I can relate to that," Jack said, observing her carefully, although Elsa didn't seem to notice it. (Thank god, he would have been mortified if she had.) "Music sort of . . . washes everything else away. I started playing guitar when I was fifteen."

Another uncomfortable silence passed as Elsa desperately searched her mind for a response. "Why did you start playing?" she asked.

"Actually, that's kind of a funny story. I had transferred to a new school and I was really trying to look cool. I told everyone that I used to have a rock band back where I was from and that I was the lead singer and I played guitar."

"Did you have a band?"

"No, of course not!" Jack said, laughing. "But I thought that I would seem really cool if I told everyone I did. Anyway, this girl that I had a huge crush on asked me to do a duet with her for the talent show, with me playing guitar and her singing. I couldn't tell her that I had lied, so I said yes."

For some reason, Elsa found herself jealous. _Knock it off,_ she told herself. _It was just a high school crush._ Elsa laughed it off and said, "So what happened?"

"Well, I ended up learning all of the basic of playing guitar in two months from my uncle, just in time for the talent show. I never told anyone that I had lied about it. But after that, I became more serious about playing."

Despite her awkwardness, Elsa found herself feeling comfortable with Jack as he talked to her. He was funny and a great conversationalist. Even when she let the conversation down a little whenever she couldn't come up with a clever response, he came up with another topic to talk about. By the time that he was done showing her around the building, she could feel herself really opening up to him.

They neared the main doors of the building again. Jack immediately ran forward and held open the door for her, giving her a charming smile that would make any girl melt. "Ladies first."

Elsa slightly blushed and walked through the doorway. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Jack said, still grinning as he followed her.

Elsa spotted Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn, waiting for them by a nearby tree. "I think I found everyone else."

She was making her way towards the rest of the group when she heard Jack cry, "Wait!"

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I-I, um…" he trailed off, looking nervous. "I never got your phone number."

Elsa giggled, "Of course." She pulled her phone out of her purse and signed into it, then handed it to him. "Just put your contact in."

"Alright," Jack said. He gave her his phone from his front pocket and asked her to do the same.

After they both gotten back their phones, Jack checked the time and said, "Shoot! I actually have to go now. I promised my roommate that I'd help him with something."

Elsa felt a little disappointed, but she replied, "Oh, okay. I'll see you later sometime?"

"Definitely," Jack said, still grinning, before he turned around and left.

Elsa watched him leave for a moment, and then walked towards Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn with a huge smile on her face.

Anna smirked and said, "It looks like _somebody_ had a lot of fun with Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter introduces some more important characters! I also think it has a lot of character development for some of the main characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Taking a seat on the bench next to Anna, Elsa asked Punzie, "Where to now?"

"I was thinking we could decorate our rooms and unpack! Oh my gosh, we are going to have so much fun! And we can paint the walls! I cannot wait to get my apron on!" Punzie gushed.

Anna added sadly, "I don't know about that. I have decorations, but I didn't bring any paint…"

Rapunzel giggled and said, "We can go shopping! It's not like anyone brings paint in their suitcases, Anna!"

Instantly cheering up, Anna cried, "Yay! Where should we go?"

"There's a Home Depot store fifteen minutes from campus. We can drive there," replied Punzie.

"Alright, let's go," Elsa said. "I can drive."

Back in Elsa and Punzie's dorm room, the three girls sat on the floor with two cans of paint, painting tape, and a large selection of foam rollers and brushes. Flynn had left soon after they returned to campus to go unpack his own things.

"Before we start, let's plan out exactly what you guys want to do," Punzie said.

Anna immediately exclaimed, "I want to paint all of my walls green!"

"That sounds nice," Elsa said, "But we can only paint half, right? Your roommate might not want that color."

"Right…" Anna admitted reluctantly. "Maybe we should wait until she gets here and ask her."

"Then we can do Elsa's room first," Rapunzel said. "I'm guessing you want blue, Elsa?"

Elsa grinned. "You know me too well, cousin. The paint is kind of like a sky blue color. Although, it might look kind of weird if your side of the room is purple and my side is blue."

"Hmmmm," Punzie said. "You're right. Maybe we can do something in the middle to make it look better. But for now, let's get started."

Elsa hesitated. "Maybe we should lay something down to put the paint can and brushes on. I don't want to get the carpet dirty."

Anna gasped and said, "I know just the thing," and raced out of the room without another word, leaving Elsa and Rapunzel confused as she whizzed past them.

Anna walked down the hallway towards the stairwell and descended to the first floor of the dorm. She tried to remember the way to the front of the building, maneuvering her way left and right randomly through all of the hallways. She unsuccessfully ended up lost in a hallway with a dead-end. "They all look the same!" she cried to herself.

Sighing, Anna turned around to try to find her way out.

"Oof!" she cried, bumping into a solid wall of something and knocking herself over.

Dazed, she opened her eyes to see a young man standing over her. Blinking, she focused her vision and gasped when she saw the most beautiful face she had seen in her entire life.

"Are you okay?" he asked, extending his hand to help her up.

She accepted his hand and helped herself up, blushing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Anna stood there, mesmerized by his bright green eyes.

"You haven't let go of my hand," the man said.

"Oh-oh, right, of course!" blurted Anna, immediately letting go of his hand. "I-I-I'm Anna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hans," he said with a graceful, almost royal smile. "Why are you back here?"

"Well, I kind of got lost," Anna babbled. "I was trying to get to the front."

"In that case, follow me," said Hans.

Anna followed Hans as he led her to the front of the building, where she had first entered and gotten her room keys from Meg. She saw the newspaper stand filled with copies of _The Waltworks Daily_ , the school paper, and exclaimed, "Ah!"

She grabbed several copies and loaded her arms with them up until her chin.

"I've never seen anyone so interested in the school paper before," Hans said, chuckling.

"Oh, they're not for reading! Does anyone even read these? No, my sister and cousin and I are painting, so we wanted to lay down some newspaper!"

"I see," Hans said. "Let me help you." He grabbed some of the newspapers from her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Anna said, blushing again and looking down at her feet."

"I can't let a lovely girl like you carry all of that by herself," Hans complimented her, causing Anna to blush even more. "Where is your room?"

Anna prattled on, "It's on the third floor. Room number 1440. Or is it 2440? I'm not sure. But, actually, I'm going to my sister's room. It's right beside my room though, so it doesn't matter, or at least I think it doesn't matter."

"The room numbers don't go into the two thousands, so it's probably 1440," Hans said. He got into the elevator. "I'll drop you off."

Anna nervously smiled and quipped, "Okay."

As the elevator moved up, Anna awkwardly bounced on her heels. She thought, _Punzie wasn't kidding. These elevators are_ really _slow._

Hans broke the silence and said, "Where are you from, Anna?"

"Arendelle," Anna replied. "It's up north. It's super pretty. Actually, it's my favorite place in the whole world! I was born there, and so was my sister. I've lived there for my whole life. It's the best! It snows all the time. Oh, I love ice skating, and sledding, and especially building snowmen! My favorite season is spring, though."

"It sounds nice," Hans said. Awkward silence consumed them again.

Just then, she heard a _ding_ , and the elevator doors opened. She and Hans walked out together.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so rude!" Anna cried suddenly. "I didn't even ask you! I'm so sorry!"

"That's fine," Hans assured her. "I'm from the Southern Isles. Kind of the opposite of your Arendelle, actually. It never snows and it's always warm and sunny. It's in southern Florida."

He stopped in front of a room, startling Anna. "I believe this is your sister's room. It's beside yours, and the door seems open, so it seems safe to assume."

"Oh, thanks!" Anna said, taking his stack of newspapers back from him. "Let me introduce you to my cousin and sister!"

She stumbled through the door, trying to balance with the tall stack of newspapers in her arms. "Elsa? Rapunzel?"

"Oh my god!" a female voice said.

Anna felt herself being knocked over to the ground.

"Where were you?" Elsa exclaimed, hugging her. "You were gone for twenty minutes. We thought you were kidnapped!"

"I'm fine, Elsa," Anna said cheerfully after getting up and brushing herself off. "At least, thanks to Hans."

"Hans?" Elsa questioned. She got up and looked behind Anna to see a tall man with _awful_ sideburns standing in the doorway.

Hans stepped forward and put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm Hans. Pleasure to meet you. I found Anna downstairs and she seemed lost, so I helped her get back here."

Anna looked up dreamily at Hans. "He's the best, Elsa!" she said. "I would still be lost downstairs if he hadn't found me. Isn't he so sweet for dropping me off?"

Elsa disapprovingly eyed Hans' hand on Anna's shoulder. She grabbed Anna by the arm and pulled her away from him. "I'm not so sure about that." Elsa held open the door again and said, "Thank you, Hans. And goodbye."

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna interrupted. "He's my friend!"

Elsa frowned and calmly said, "You don't know that, Anna. You cannot be friends with a man you just met."

Hans said, "That's fine, Anna. We'll talk later."

Anna continued to stutter as Elsa led Hans out of the room and firmly closed the door behind him.

"Anna, what were you thinking?" Elsa exclaimed. "You don't even know him!"

"I know him enough to know that he's a good person," Anna insisted. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why exactly wouldn't I understand?"

"Because all you can do is shut people out!" With that, Anna walked out of the dorm room, slamming the door.

Elsa stood sadly for a minute before turning to Rapunzel. "I guess we should get started."

"Are you alright, Els?" Punzie asked.

Elsa somberly nodded her head. "It's okay. She just needs some space. She'll be back."

….

Meanwhile, Anna ran down the hallway back to the elevator. "Hans!" she called. "Are you still there?"

Hans turned around from in front of the elevator to look at Anna. "I'm sorry about your sister," he said.

Anna shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry. She's always like that. But me…I'm not like her."

Hans agreed, "Of course you aren't. That's what I love so much about you already."

Anna giggled, "Well, I…I love you, too. Wait, no—no, I mean I don't love you! Not that you're not great or amazing or anything because you totally are…I—I just really _like_ you. Yeah."

Hans said, "Then how about we go out this Friday?"

"Oh my gods, yes!" Anna squeaked. She coughed and lowered her voice and said, "I mean, I'd love to."

"Great. I'll see you then," Hans told her. He winked and walked into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Anna squealed and ran all the way back to her dorm room. She looked at the door and was surprised to see it slightly opened

"Hello?" she said, opening the door all the way slowly.

"Hello," she heard someone say in a heavy Scottish accent. "You must be Anna."

"Yes," Anna said. "And you're…"

"Merida!" the girl said, turning around to reveal a head of fiery orange curls. "Ay, another readhead! I can see we're going to get along just fine already."

…...

Elsa and Rapunzel laid down on the floor and looked at their finished dorm room, happy but exhausted. Elsa's side was now a beautiful sky blue, complete with a few snowflakes that Punzie had painted over the corner of her bed. Elsa had hung up her old corkboard in the corner and made her bed with snow-white covers and a few navy blue pillows. Her favorite pictures were on the wall: her smiling parents in front of an ice skating park; her, Punzie, and Anna ice skating; her with her diploma at her high school graduation; her and Anna laughing over ice cream cones when they were younger; her at a party with her friends from Harvard; and her standing in front of an ice castle during a trip to Norway.

Between the blue and the purple in the middle of the room, they had decided to put in a strip of white and grey floral wallpaper. Between their two beds in the middle was Elsa's white bookshelf with all of her favorite books. Over the bookshelf, Punzie had put up a huge white board covered in doodles, to-do lists, and notes pinned with magnets. Elsa's night stand was on the other side of her bed, topped with a lamp and her faithful old alarm clock.

Elsa looked over at Punzie. "This looks amazing. I couldn't have done it without you."

Punzie laughed, "I just helped a little. Most of it was you." Her eyes then fell upon the other bucket of paint in the room. "I'm surprised that Anna hasn't come back yet."

Elsa followed Rapunzel's gaze and noticed the bucket of green paint. "So am I. She must really be upset," Elsa sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to her. She's probably in her dorm room."

Punzie nodded. "I'll give you guys some time. I was planning to call Flynn anyway."

Elsa laughed and said, "Of course you were. I'll be back soon."

Elsa walked over to Anna's room and knocked on the door. "Anna? Are you in there?"

She was startled at how quickly she got a response. She heard her sister yell, "Yeah, come on in!"

Elsa hesitantly opened the door, expecting to see Anna moping on her bed. She was surprised to see Anna and another girl rolling on the floor laughing.

"Your brothers did _what_ now?" Anna said between bursts of laughter.

The other girl laughed back heartily. "They got my dad's razor from the bathroom and tied down the dog. They shaved an 'M' onto his side and tied a ribbon on the poor thing…and then gave him to me for my birthday!"

Anna and Merida both burst into laughter again.

Elsa loudly cleared her throat, interrupting the two girls. "This must be your roommate, Anna."

Anna jumped up and said, "Yeah, sis! This is Merida! I met her right after Hans…well, right after I left."

Elsa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but shook it off. She knew better than to bring up Hans again.

"Merida, meet Elsa," Anna introduced. "Elsa is my older sister."

Merida grinned and said, "Well, hello, Elsa! Anna told me all about you while we were painting."

"Painting?" Elsa asked. She looked at the walls and noticed that they were a sea green color.

"I actually brought some paint," Merida said. "And Anna liked it, so we just went ahead and decorated everything."

Elsa observed the room. It was painted a light teal-ish color. There was a light brown desk in the corner with a matching chair. On the wall, there was a huge tapestry with a geometric print. In the center of the tapestry was a tall black horse. Anna and Merida both had posters put up on their respective sides of the room. Anna's bed had magenta covers and pillows, and Merida's bed had brown covers and gold pillows. On Anna's side of the room, she had put a black beanie chair with a large brown teddy bear beside her night stand. On the other side of the room, Merida's night stand was covered in medals and trophies.

"You guys did a really good job," Elsa remarked. "Do you want to come see how Punzie and I did?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Anna said. She told Merida, "Punzie – or Rapunzel, really – is our cousin. She and Elsa are in the room right next to ours."

"Wow, you've got a lot of family over here, huh? Let's go, then," Merida said.

Elsa led Anna and Merida back over to her dorm room and opened the door.

Seeing the three girls walk in, Punzie turned around and put down her phone. "Elsa! You're back sooner than I expected."

"I found Anna with her roommate," Elsa explained. "They've already painted, it seems. I brought them here to show them how we've decorated."

Anna said, "It looks really great, Punzie! I like the wallpaper in the middle."

"Me, too," Merida chimed in. "Ah, by the way, I'm Merida, Anna's roommate. We just met a while ago."

"I'm Rapunzel. But you can just call me Punzie—all my friends do. And thanks, but the wallpaper was really Elsa's idea, actually."

Elsa said, "You give me too much credit, Punzie. I'm just glad we're done. I am _so_ tired."

Just then, Anna stomach growled, and other three girls turned to look at her.

"What?" Anna protested. "It's almost seven! I'm hungry!"

"Speaking of dinner," Rapunzel cut in, "Flynn and some of his friends are going to the local pizza place, and he invited us. Do you guys want to go?"

Anna immediately cried, "Yes! Pizza!"

Elsa tentatively said, "I don't know…I hadn't really thought about dinner anyway."

Rapunzel said, "It'll be fun! You might get to meet some new people, too. Oh, and I'm sure Merida would be welcome, too."

"I'm good with that," Merida said.

"So, Elsa…" Rapunzel said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "What do you say?'

Elsa looked at Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel's eager faces and sighed reluctantly. "Fine. But I'm not driving this time."

….

 **This chapter was super fun for me to write! Even though I've been absent from this story from quite a while, I'm glad that I decided to come back to it. I actually deleted the old story because I wanted to make some improvements, so this story is technically brand new.**

 **I'm always super busy, but I'm going to try to write a chapter a week at least. This summer I'm juggling AP Calculus classes, violin lessons, and summer courses. I'm also trying to go running quite often (five times a week for forty-five minutes each time). That being said, writing is an important part of my life as well, so this story will be one of my top priorities.**

 **Also, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS. Having feedback really keeps me going. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write more. I love hearing from readers and I always want to improve my writing.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Love,**

 **Chelsey101**


End file.
